1 More No
by higewolf
Summary: "No.No!NO!" Black Star screamed as he looked at the unmoving body. "Tsubaki?" What happens when Black Star recieves a call from the hospital? What will happen, if the love of his life, dies? What happens when Free shows up? Read and find out!


**1 More NO**

**Hey Hey peoples! Ok, I don't own Soul Eater or any of the characters! But how cool would it be if I did? Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story! Before I go **_this means Thinking._

"! WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T GET A HUGE GOLD STATUE OF MYSELF! I MAY NOT HAVE THE MONEY BUT IT'S STILL OF ME!" Black Star screamed at the phone then hung up irritated. The phone rang again. "NOW WH-..."Black Star stopped as he heard the news. Then he put the phone down and lowered his breathing. He couldn't believe it.

No, he wouldn't believe it. He ran as fast as his legs could take him. He burst through the hospital doors and up the stairs since the elevator was too slow. He ran in already knowing what room he was looking for. _B7, B8, B9 aha B10, they gave a big girl a big number. That's smart of them._ Black Star thought to himself as he took a sharp left in to room B10. "Is she going to be okay doc?" Asked Black Star.

The Doc replied. "I-I-I don't know... I know she's strong (by the way I forgot to mention that steins the doc) but..." He replied as they both looked over at a blood soaked (and I mean SOAKED!) Tsubaki lying on a white bed with tight white sheets. "'T. TAKE. NO. FOR AN AWNSER!" shouted Black Star totally losing it with an complete evil demon vibe about him emitting from him and an evil red hue. Too bad no one else was there to see it. It was really cool but stein had fled for his life and all that remained was a puff of smoke.

"B-B-Black S-S-Star? I-I-Is Th-that you? How did you kn-know I was in hospital?" She choked out each word giving her enormous pain and took an effort to breath at that moment.

"The hospital rang me... Are you ok? You look like you're in an enormous amount of pain." Said Black Star softly walking over to the chair right beside the bed and moved as close as he could get without being squished by the bed or making the bed moved an inch.

"Oh, I-I told th-th-them not to be-because I didn't want to w-worry y-y-y-you..." Tsubaki said her voice fading away and her eyes slowly starting too close even though it was obvious she didn't want too and was struggling to keep them open.

"Are you ok? Tsubaki? Tsubaki? Please! Wake up! Don't go to sleep!" Black Star's voice filled with panic. She didn't move.

"No...No! You can't be dead... I need you... A god needs a goddess... not just any goddess for me... THE goddess... and you were the perfect goddess... don't leave me... You're the only one that believes in me..." Black Star whispered tears forming in his eyes. He let them fall down his face since the only other person in the room was Tsubaki. A single tear fell from his face... But never hit the ground. A hand reached out and caught the tear. And then came up and met Black Star's face. His eyes opened wide and his head shot up.

"Don't worry... I could never leave you Black-." She was immediately cut off as she saw one dreaded person sneak up behind Black Star. "BLACK STAR LOOK OUT!" Screamed Tsubaki.

Black Star whizzed around and saw Free the wolf man who stole the witch's eye. "Now I'll have to kill your boy friend as well won't I?"

"OH NO YOU WON'T!" Screamed Tsubaki as Black Star was in shock. Tsubaki jumped out of the bed (did I mention practically all her limbs where broken?) and attacked Free even if he was an immortal.

"He he don't you remember? I'm immortal, and now indestructible to blades." Free said as he punched Tsubaki in the wall.

"You just did that didn't you?" Black Star said calmly as he stared at Tsubaki lying motionless in the rubble of the wall.

"Yes. Yes I did. What are you gonna dowithout your bla-." Free got cut off as Black Star ran up and shot his soul wave length into him.

"Wait? That actually hurt!"

"LIKE HELL IT DID B*!$&*D!"

"Damn it!' Free cried as Black Star Got him in the back.

"TAKE THIS!' Black Star screamed as he landed on Free's head and forced a massive amount of soul wavelength through his arms and in to Free's brain, pretty much sizzling them. But then again, he is immortal. Right?

Free hissed in pain, then ran to the window and jumped out.

"I'LL BE BACK!" He shouted. Just like every lame villian would say.

Black Star raced to the rubble of the wall and picked Tsubaki's limp figure up, then softly placed her down on the hospital bed. "Tsubaki? Wake up! Tsubaki?..." Black Star trailed of as he stared at the unmoving body. "No. No! NO!" Black Star shouted as he pounded his fist into the bed.

"W-W-Whats wrong, B-B-Black Star?" Tsubaki whispered as she saw Black Star on the verge of tears, again.

"TSUBAKI!" Black Star shouted happily. "Your alive!" He cried to the world.

There was a comfortable he did what no one thought he would even think he would ever do.

He kissed her.


End file.
